Por él
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Era increíble que por él se sintiera de esa forma, que a pesar de conocerlo tan poco ya significara todo...
Se remueve entre las sabanas, se acurruca más donde siente el punto más cálido de la cama y se da cuenta que su fuente contra el frío le esta dando la espalda. Con la poca visión que tiene logra darse cuanta donde esta cada parte del cuerpo por lo que rodea la cintura de su acompañante con su brazo antes de volver a caer dormido.

Amaba esos días en lo que no había nadie más en los dormitorios, cuando todos eran buenos hijos y salían a visitar a sus familias y solo los que eran muy ermitaños- como él- y los que habían fingido una enfermedad justo antes de tener que salir- como quien estaba en la cama junto a él- podían disfrutar de al menos tres días y dos noches de intimidad.

Y vaya que habían disfrutado de su intimidad.

Aunque claro, todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar...lo malo es que no contaba con que quien se creía el hermano mayor de su pareja decidiera acortar sus vacaciones y llegara gritando y azotando puertas en esa tranquila mañana.

-¡Mas te vale que debajo de esas sabanas los dos estén vestidos, Miyuki!- grito Kuramochi apenas entro a la habitación 5 despertando solo al mayor en el proceso.

El castaño de lentes, aunque no los llevara en ese momento, se río por lo bajo antes de enderezarse en la cama y darle un beso en la frente a Eijun.

-Si quieres ven a comprobar por ti mismo- después de su comentario se río un poco al ver, o lo que creía que era, el rostro bastante sonrojado del leopardo del equipo.

-¡Seras idiota!- le grito una vez mas Kuramochi a lo que se gano por respuesta una mirada enojada del castaño ya que Sawamura se acababa de despertar gracias al grito.

Cuando el menor se dio cuenta de quien estaba en la habitación a parte de ellos dos se sonrojo hasta las orejas y oculto la cara entre las sabanas, haciéndose una bolita en el proceso. Una cosa era que supieran de su relación, que la aceptaran y los apoyaran y otra muy diferente que los encontraran en la cama después de una noche haciendo...eso.

-Lamento la molestia, chicos, disfruten lo que queda del permiso- la voz del Kominato mayor salio de detrás de la puerta y jalo con el a Kuramichi sacándolo de la habitación. La sonrisa que les dedico le hizo temblar la columna; por un momento dudo si el parador en corto estuviera en buenas manos.

Ninguno de los dos - incluso Eijun desde su posición de bolita - pudo evitar darse cuenta que ambos llevaban ropa de viaje y de que eran los únicos en haber regresado antes.

-¿Donde dormirá Kuramochi?-le pregunto Sawamura a Miyuki aún entre las sabanas. El otro solo se río al verlo tan apenado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-Me parece que ya tiene con quien compartir cuarto.

Levanto las sabanas buscando a su pareja. Ese puchero en sus labios podía parecerle tan adorable como fastidioso dependiendo de cuando lo viera hacerlo; en ese momento solo le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

Le encantaba ver que su Eijun era tan cuidado y querido, le hacia sentir que si llegaba cometer alguna equivocación- ya que sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo- tendría a personas apoyándolo en todo momento.

-...zuya...te estoy hablando, Kazuya- escuchó la voz de quien seguía entre las sabanas llamándole y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa?

El otro le vio por unos segundo y se estiro un poco para plantarle un beso en los labios, uno ardiente y lento, de esos que le insinuaban sin palabras cosas que no podría decir en voz alta, o tal vez sí. Rodeo con sus manos la cintura del menor mientras sentía como una de las manos del pitcher, la izquierda, hacia un recorrido pausado por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre.

Miyuki sonrió en el beso, plenamente consciente de lo que vendría, y sujeto con mas fuerza a su novio de las caderas.

No solo en el campo de béisbol era su complemento, por fin sentía lo que era estar completo por primera vez en su vida.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hola, soy nueva en este fandom así que se que tengo mucho que aprender...y en eso estoy.

Espero que en serio no los haya sacado de sus personajes, sus personalidades son algo que me encanta y el tomarlos y escribir al principio me puede parecer intimidante.

Pero bueno, gracias por leer, se que es muy corto pero espero escribir mas de ellos, o tal vez ya no ya que me saque la espinita, bueno, solo él tiempo lo dirá.

Muchas gracias por leer, y si te gusto podrías hacérmelo saber, así como también cualquier observación.

Saludos.


End file.
